Dana Snyder
Dana Snyder (born November 14, 1973) is an American actor, comedian, producer, stand-up comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2015) - Magus of Life-Giving, Additional Voices *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) - Additional Voices *Ballmastrz: 9009 (2018) - Additional Voices *Bob's Burgers (2013) - Pud (ep49) *Chowder (2007-2010) - Gazpacho, Bear (ep3), Carson (ep39), Chillado Bean #2 (ep32), Escargot (ep33), Fish (ep12), Flowers (ep45), Giant Ogre (ep40), Guy (ep39), Guy #1 (ep41), Joust Fan (ep40), Man (ep28), Rooster (ep12), Small Man (ep39), Tooth Police (ep33), Vendor (ep19), Whistling Man (ep2) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Mr. Baldwin, Angry Villager (ep95), Animal Control Guy#2 (ep96), Bear (ep61), Brian (ep105), Bud, Burger Guy (ep88), Bus Driver (ep104), Clamantha's Mom, Goldfish (ep108), Leprechaun (ep95), Pappy (ep71), Race Starter (ep99), Record Executive (ep97), TV Announcer (ep73), TV Announcer (ep101), Tourist Fish (ep74), Triceratops (ep88), Turquoise Clam (ep54) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2015-2017) - McSweats, Goober (ep24), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2012) - Leonard (ep130) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014-2016) - Buster Move *Harvey Beaks (2016) - The Blargus (ep36) *Justice League: Action (2017) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot (ep19), Plastic Man *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Graballa the Hutt *MAD (2010-2013) - Gargamel (ep83), Goomba (ep7), Gustavo Rocque (ep7), Klaus (ep8), Narrator (ep4), Narrator (ep7), Additional Voices *Paradise PD (2018) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2006) - Additional Voices *Robotomy (2010-2011) - Dreadnot, Thunderbite *Sealab 2021 (2001) - Additional Voices *Superjail! (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2010) - Cotton Blather (ep45), Fisherman (ep43), Gang Two Leader (ep42), Gang Three Leader (ep42), Herman (ep42), Kevin (ep43), Kinsman#1 (ep45), Kinsman#6 (ep45), Kinsman#8 (ep45), Kinsman#11 (ep45), Sailor#1 (ep45) *The Venture Bros. (2006-2018) - Bonibozo Tribesmen (ep72), Dog-Man (ep55), Mister Sample (ep58), Parade Announcer 2 (ep74), President Breyer (ep22), The Alchemist *TripTank (2014-2016) - Bentley (ep7), Bike Leader (ep6), CB Radio (ep5), Caller (ep9), Caller (ep25), Captain Arnold (ep7), Chub Gusto, Cinnamon (ep26), Customer#2, Dad (ep5), Dana, Fat Man, Geen (ep6), Gene, Jerk Chicken, Neighbor (ep17), Old Woman (ep17), Squish (ep7), Stork Sam (ep16) *Welcome to the Wayne (2017-2018) - Edward Hopper (ep17), Wendell Wasserman 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - The Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Buzz, The Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Open Season 3 (2011) - Alistair *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) - Skip Taylor 'Movies' *Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) - Master Shake *Nerdland (2016) - Confused Guy #2 'Shorts' *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Grandma 'TV Specials' *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Dealing with Lando/Han and Chewie Strike Back (2018) - Graballa the Hutt *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Scouting for Leia/A Mission with Maz (2018) - Graballa the Hutt *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: The Chase with Han/Escape with Chewie (2018) - Graballa the Hutt *The Venture Bros.: A Very Venture Halloween (2012) - The Alchemist *The Venture Bros.: All This and Gargantua-2 (2015) - The Alchemist 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Bravest Warriors (2014) - Beth Puppet (ep18), Danny Puppet (ep18), Impossibear Puppet (ep18), The Thing (ep18), Wallow Puppet (ep18) *DC Super Friends (2015) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Dallas & Robo (2018) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Action (2017) - Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Kawa Video Games 'Video Games' *Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Zombie Ninja Pro-Am (2007) - Master Shake *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Gremlin Jamface 'Video Games - Dubbing' *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Belcitane, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Belcitane Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (46) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:American Voice Actors